Brolly in One Piece The Saiyajin of the Whitebeard Pirates
by Deathstarjacko
Summary: Brolly is transported to the One Piece World through a Wormhole, after his fight against the Z Fighters. He looses his Memories (Why is explained in the Story) and becomes a pirate of the Whitebeardcrew. Brolly will have his original powers, so don t expect the fights to be unbelievable exciting.
1. Chapter 1

It is my first fanfiction and I had the idea, because... well I just think there are too less Brolly Fanfictions. Review to tell me how much you like the Idea. I will write a few chapters anyway, just want to know if you like it. I`m German and not a language genie. Please tell me in case my writting sucks... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: It`s actually much harder to write a story as I thought it would be...  
****Anyway, here`s the first chapter, since it`s only the introduction for Broly in the new world it`s rather short. Don´t worry the next chapters will be longer (Around 2000 - 3000 words).**

**Spoiler! Ace and Whitebeard will survive the marinebattle. Ace will become Brolys closest friend and Whitebeard will be the father Broly never had. (Original father of Broly is an asshole)**

**Brolys personality is very different to the DBZ universe, but only when he`s not angry. When he is, he will be the monster we all like and fear.**

Short Time in DBZ Universe:

Broly is send in the direction of the sun by the Kamehameha from the Son Family. He feared for his life the first time ever. But he has luck. Instead of dying by the heat of the sun he got into a wormhole and gets into another world.

One Piece Universe:

Whitebeard "Gurararara! You little brat really thinks, that you can attack my crew and I will not do anything?"

Leopold "Urgh... I didnt expect you here Whitebeard... I thought you were too busy preparing the fight against the marine to free Ace..."

Whitebeard "I will free him, but I don`t ignore any threat against my children."

Leopold attacks Whitebeard, thinking a surprise attack would catch the old warrior of guard.  
Whitebeard wants to grab the head of the young pirate and uses his devilfruitpower to crushes the idiotic brats head, but instead of getting Leopold, who is suddenly pushed away, Whitebeards hand is around the head of a young blackhaired guy. Too late too stop his attack Whitebeard uses his power to crush the guys head.

Whitebeard raisis his eyebrows. The young mans head didn`t crush. Not only this, he looked like he wasn`t even hurt from the attack. The only thing accomplisht was, that the man was unconsious.

Leopold, irritated by the events however, sees his chance to escape the fight with the strongest pirate of the world and runs for his life.

Timeskip

Whitebeard, Marco and Jozu stands in a room inside of the Mobby Dick.

Marco "...And this guy really took an attack from you pops?"

Jozu "And didn`t get hurt even a little bit?"

Whitebeard "Looks like it... More important is, where did he come from? There wasn`t any village or marinebase next to the battleground."

Marco and Jozu sweetdrops "You dont even care, that he tooks your attack like nothing?"

Whitebeard "Oh indeed I care. Actually it excites me. He is strong enough to take my power like nothing, so he would be a good challenge."

Marco "But we will free Ace first right?"

Whitebeards laugh "Of course! We will crush these brats from the marine."

Broly "...Urgh..."

Jozu "He is waking up!"

Broly slowly opens his eyes and looks at the tree pirates.

Broly "Arghh! What happened? Where am I?"

Whitebeard "You are on my ship. I`m Edward Newgate, better known as Whitebeard and who are you?"

Broly "...My name is Broly."

Marco "Strange name. Where do you come from?"

Broly "... Where I come from? I...I don`t know... the only thing i can remember is, that my name is Broly."

Jozu "Well father... it looks like your attack DID something to him."

Whitebeard "First time that I crushed the memorie of someone instead of his body. GURARARA"

Broly who do not understand what they are talking about "By the way, why am I on a ship ?"

Marco "Because we are pirates. And father here is the strongest Pirate in the world, so don`t try to attack us or something like that."

Jozu "Why would he attack us when he can`t remember anything?"

Marco "He maybe lies about the -don`t remember anything thing-."

Broly "Don`t worry. I do not wish to attack you. But somehow I want to fight you Whitebeard, after hearing, that you are the strongest. Even if I do not know why I wish for it..."

Whitebeard smirks "I like him."

Whitebeard to Broly "How about joining my crew kid? It`s not like you have anywhere to go, since you can`t remember anything."

Marco "Father you can`t be serios! We just meet this person. What if he`s a spy from the marine?"  
Jozu justs nods.  
Whitebeard "They wouldn`t dare to send just one person to infiltrate us, no matter how good he is. Only if they wouldn`t even care for his life. And *looks at Broly* I never heard from a spy who is strong enough to take out a piratecrew on his own."  
Marco "But..."  
Whitebeard "No buts, besides if you don`t trust him, why do you don`t look after him? He will need someone for that either way. We don`t know if he has eaten a devilfruit and we don`t want our newest member of the family to drown in the GrandLine, do we?"

Marco "No we don`t father..."

Jozu "Well, since we didn`t find any wanted poster of him, he definitly isn`t a pirate. At least not a well known one."

Broly irritated "What`s going on? I don`t think I understand the situation..."

Whitebeard with a smile "Welcome to the family my new son."


	3. Your Wishes for the story?

Hey guys, I`m sorry, but I´m very busy in the moment, so the story will be uploaded kinda slow. But because I don`t want that you are just waiting till the next chapters are ready I want that you tell me if there shall be pairings or not. And if, who shall it be? (Robin and Nami are excluded, because I want to make encounters among Broly and the strawhatcrew rare.) If you have recommendations for the story (What you want to see or something like that) write it me as a review. 


End file.
